The New York University Cancer Institute (NYUCI) is seeking funding for its 26th year as an NCI-designated cancer center following a significant re-vitalization of cancer research and treatment activities on the NYU Medical Center campuses that was initiated in 1998. With the recruitment of Dr. Steven Burakoff in 2000 the NYUCI has undergone major expansion. Growth in facilities, faculty recruitment, research productivity, and clinical care has exceeded the benchmarks outlined in strategic plan articulated in the 2002 renewal. During the last funding period, twenty-four faculty in basic, translational and clinical research have been recruited to the NYUCI. Facilities to house research and treatment programs have expanded 400% with the opening the new NYU Clinical Cancer Center and the NYUCI Research Laboratories located within the new Smilow Research Center. Extramural funding has doubled to $64,087,423 (total) in peer reviewed funding and a overall research base of $75,898,561. Funding from the NCI has also doubled and now totals $19,750,445. The Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) builds on many unique institutional strengths of this metropolitan hospital center with a highly diverse faculty, staff and patient population. In the current application seven scientific programs are presented for consideration: Cancer Immunology and Immunotherapy, Growth Control, Cancer Stem Cells, Molecular and Environmental Carcinogenesis, Melanoma, Breast Cancer and Genitourinary Cancer. Ten shared resources are supported by the CCSG and two new cores, Vaccine and Cancer Genomics, are presented in the application. The Clinical Trials Office has supported the growth of NYU investigator-initiated studies which now account for 68.7% of all therapeutic accruals. Overall accruals have increased steadily over the past three years from 9.25% in 2004 to 13.3% (projected) in 2006. The NYUCI has fostered an environment that promotes research collaborations and multidisciplinary patient care with 24% of all publications being intra- or interprogrammatic (12% each). The CCSG application continues to be actively supported by the President of NYU, the Dean and CEO of NYU Medical Center, and Hospital and Community leadership who pledge additional resources.